


Breaking Bread.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cooking, F/M, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny develops a soft spot for the awesome Linda Tran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what is happening in the Bunker's kitchen during chapter 7 of Your Time is Gonna Come.

The kitchen was crowded, steamy and beginning to smell amazing. Benny had fallen into the role of sous chef to Mrs Tran’s Head Chef. At some point in the future Benny would like to just sit at the table with a beer and watch this amazing little lady cook. She was a master, mistress of perfection who apparently had eyes in the back of her head.

“Dorothy if you lick that spoon and put it back in the sauce movie night will be the Wizard of Oz.”

The hunter froze, spoon halfway to her lips. She took a fast glance at Mrs Tran’s back and lowered the unlicked spoon back into the pot. Charlie stifled a giggle, but kept her attention on the garlic bread under the grill. 

Meg have been given the job of laying the table after pointing out the last time she’d had to cook it had been over an open fire. Benny was surprised she didn’t complain about her task and even did it with good grace. Once the table was set the demon took to playing with Toto to keep him out from under everyone’s feet. There was also a very good chance she was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the main room, but Benny couldn’t prove that.

Kevin finished chopping the salad and handed the bowl to his mom. Benny’s sharp ears heard her mutter something to her son, but the vampire didn’t catch it as Charlie managed to set fire to the garlic bread at that moment. This was obviously a regular feature of the red head’s culinary adventures, as Mrs Tran calmly handed her a small fire extinguisher without looking up from dressing the salad.

“What’s the damage Charlie?”

“Only one slice turned to charcoal.”

There was a note of pride in her voice that any other chef might have stomped all over, but Mrs Tran looked up with a huge smile and gave the beaming Charlie a high five.

“New personal best! Well done Red!”

The table began to fill up with serving bowls of salad, pasta, meat sauce, a veggie sauce and the platter of garlic bread. Benny was planning on making himself scarce while everyone chowed down, so he was surprised to see a small medical cooler sat at one of the nine places at the table. With those all seeing eyes in the back of her head Mrs Tran followed his puzzled look and said;

“I hope O neg is alright for now.”

The vampire looked down at the little lady who’d appeared at his elbow and gave her a bemused look.

“You just happened to have a vampire meal option in the larder?”

She chuckled at him.

“Sort of. I thought it would be a good addition to our medical supplies. I wasn’t expecting it to get used like this, but it’s better that you chomping one of us.”

Benny had already been impressed with Linda Tran from the moment she’d fired a crossbow at him when he’d arrived on the Bunker’s doorstep. Now he knew he was just a little bit smitten with her, how could he not be? Here was a woman who could handle weapons, keep order in a kitchen full of hunters and didn’t get squeamish about his dietary needs.

“Thank you kindly Mrs Tran. O neg is just fine by me.”

“Everyone here calls me Tiger Mommy.”


End file.
